


Fit to Burst

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: For lavender-lotion who asked for some cordia pregnancy fluff :)





	Fit to Burst

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm getting worse at titles. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Cora watched from their bed as Lydia waddled back out of the bathroom. She was huge now, if Cora didn’t know for a fact there was only one baby in there she’d certainly be suspecting twins by now. After nearly eight months of looking after her pregnant sweetheart, she still wasn’t tired of the persistent reminders that _No, thank you, I can do this on my own_ she received every morning without fail as Lydia would struggle to roll herself out of bed. God, she loved her. Lydia never failed to make her heart fill with warmth as she tried to keep up her infallible exterior, despite being nearly fit to burst.

“Do stop looking so besotted; you’re ruining my bad mood.”

Cora huffed a laugh as Lydia stood in front of their shared closet - shared, how hilarious - glaring good-naturedly at her in the mirror. “I just can’t help it,” she grinned as she got up and walked over to stand behind her. Wrapping her arms around Lydia as best she could she pressed a kiss to the smooth skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, “You just look so cute with your hair all messy and your pregnancy-grumble face on.”

Lydia tried to keep up her frown but failed miserably as Cora started to sway them slightly in front of the mirror, hands splayed possessively over the curve of her belly. “And to think, I used to think you were scary.”

They stopped abruptly as Lydia let out an indignant squawk and swatted at her girlfriend’s side, “You are so lucky I can’t move properly!” She shouted after her as Cora bounded out of their room and down the stairs, raucous laughter trailing behind.


End file.
